A Footprint in the Sand
by Caeli Et Terra
Summary: Memories are blown away, like footprints in the sand.


A Footprint in the Sand

Scroll I- Recollection

"At night, I sleep and dream of you- only to awake in my empty room"

- Time Only Knows

It was one of those days when seconds felt like long, droning minutes, and minutes felt like never-ending hours. Days have felt like that since I last saw her. The days stretched on and on without a single goal to reach. Seriously, I lost count of how many suns have crossed the sky since that fateful day when my father's army was supposed to pillage the Maharajah's palace... when I first laid eyes on her. Four suns, I think. Or maybe a hundred? It _feels_ like a hundred.

Her face. Her smile. Her seductive gazing eyes reflecting upon the sacred water's golden light. No matter how hard I tried to erase her alluring nature from the depths of my mind, I could not demolish my memory of her. Memory? _Memory? _How can one event be a memory if it never happened in time in the first place? No, it did happen. I felt her- the softness of her caressing hands stroking my forehead- it was real!

"Are you mumbling to yourself _again_?" I rose my head to see my dear brother grinning down upon me. "What's wrong this time? " His face was filled with amusement, as if he was enjoying my sulky mood, but I knew that he meant well. It was always in my brother's personality to cheer up any mood with his beaming grins and daft comments. I had always smiled at his antics, but this time I wasn't in any mood to joke around.

"It's nothing that concerns you." I replied, but I didn't know if I spoke it out loud or not. I thought I heard my voice, but it sounded so distant. Maybe I was just thinking- I don't know. Yeah, I must've been-

"What? You're mumbling again." My brother's voice interrupted me, his obnoxious grin even wider than ever. The truth is, I'm sick of that grin. Everyone always thought that his smiles and jokes were proper- "For the sake of the situation". Whenever I joked around and made sarcastic comments like my brother's, I was shunned. People thought my behavior like that of a little boy's- doing anything to seek attention. _Oh you attention-grabber. Oh you spoiled little thing. Grow up. _I never knew the difference between my tales and his. All I knew was that they were horribly similar... and yeah, they were corny as well. But if they were alike, then why were _his_ comments embraced and mine detested? Oh, I knew the answer all right. He was older than me, by two years in fact. He was "mature", while I was considered "childish". Well, there you go. The Life of a Lesser Prince.

"Oh for goodness sakes, cheer and grow up. You'll get your chance of your first battle sooner or later, maybe sooner." First battle? What is he talking about? I already had my first battle- oh wait. I _didn't _have my first battle. Is _this_ what my brother thought was the core of my depressive state? How saddening. Here I am sulking about a woman while my brother thinks I'm moody over a missed opportunity to "grow up" and prove myself to the kingdom. Well, let him believe what he wants to believe. I don't care.

His very presence was beginning to irritate me, like a fly tormenting you in the sweltering heat. Ignore it at first, and the more it'll buzz around. Begin to swat it away, and the more it will circle in dizzy tracks.

I tried to pay no heed to him, but he just stood there. Didn't he have a life! I felt like swatting him next, literally, but that wouldn't be so princely. Oh, what to do when a fly refuses to leave you in peace? Crush it. No, walk away. Yes, walk away. And up I went, finding refuge under a date beside a flowing fountain. I don't know if I had the odor of rotting meat with me or something, which I probably did, since the fly trailed me all the way to my haven.

"Don't you have anything else to do?" I snapped as I watched the fly reel back in disbelief, dodging my first swat.

"Not as of now." he replied, quickly retaining his regal posture . "I have some excess time before I leave for the trip."

Trip? What trip? I wasn't informed of any trip.

I had the urge to ask him what it was, but I kept my mouth shut. He's most likely just pulling my leg. "You're probably wondering where I'm going, right?"

"Not really..." I lied. My brother gave out a small snort, proof that he did not believe me.

"Oh, father is disappointed at his missed battle. I heard that the man who was supposed to let the army through the gates- India's Vizier I think, yeah the vizier- caught ill that morning and mysteriously died. But of course, I wouldn't know. I wasn't with the army at that time, but you were. Have you heard of the news of how the Vizier died?"

Have I _heard_ news of his death? I _killed_ him.

I must have been silent for a long time because no soon after my thought ended, my brother continued speaking.

"...as you know, the gates were not opened due to the vizier's absence. No vizier means no battle. No battle means no victory. No victory means no plunder..."

Yeah, yeah, yeah, get to the point.

"...now father wants another try."

Wait- what?

"Another try at what?" I asked intensively, all my attention focused on him.

"Well, you know. A chance at the Maharajah's area. I heard he was a wealthy man, with priceless treasures. Father wants those treasures for-"

"We've already passed Azad! There's no need to return to the Sultan and give him anything." I said, a hint of desperation in my voice. Persia _must not _scathe or even touch Farah's home. 

Brother looked at me with slight scorn. "An attitude like that will _never_ make you king, not that you'll ever be. Being king means becoming allies with as much powerful nations as needed. And if not allies, then at least show them that you mean no harm. The Sultan of Azad is one of the most influential men in the whole known world. Having his trust on us will benefit the kingdom. And how else will we show our friendship? Through gifts, of course."

" We have our own luxurious items here in Persia. Why not have father give the Sultan gifts from our land?"

"Oh, he is giving Persian goods. But isn't that bland, little brother? There needs to be more. We may have the luxury of containing expensive gems and posh accessories, but all the items have a price. How about _priceless_ items? Items so expensive that no price can rival its authenticity."

"There's no such thing." I retorted immediately. "Everything has a price..."

...including love.

"Oh? Are you sure?"

No. "Yes."

"Think again, little prince. Oh, but what do you know? You _are_ the youngest. I swear, father should give you more responsibilities so that you'll know more lessons in life."

"Look, what is this trip exactly about?" Anger was beginning to boil up inside of me. Anger and a slight hint of despair. The thought of having Farah's home ruined ached me inside. Plus, the dagger and the hourglass must not be meddled with. Never again should time be fiddled around at the push of a button.

"I already told you. Father wants another try."

"So you're going off to India again? And for what? Another battle?"

"Oh, you jealous? Wanna come with me? Hey, if you think it's for a battle, then it might be." He paused, his blue eyes locked right on to my green ones. Oh look at those ridiculous pools. They're filled with amusement. He thinks this is some game, doesn't he? I could feel a growl beginning to emit from my throat. "No seriously, I'm just going to scout the southern area. Father and I are going to scout the area around the Indian border, especially around the Maharajah's palace. We're going to check the geography to constitute a plan."

"Plan?"

"Hey, father wants to be friends with the Sultan, not with the Maharajah."

"What? There's got to be another way." I rose from my sitting position and glared at my brother straight in the eyes. _Father wants to be friends with the Sultan, not with the Maharajah. _That could mean- no it couldn't.

I don't know what emotion my eyes revealed. Rage? Anxiety? Whatever expression was plastered on my face it seemed like my brother, as always, was enjoying it.

"With no vizier, the maharajah must either be in despair or caution. Maybe both. Having a battle with him will be difficult. His defenses will be stronger, making it much more difficult for our army."

"Then why won't we just pick on some puny town or a lesser noble?"

"Where's the joy in that? Besides, we need the priceless goods. Weren't you listening to what I have said before? We're aiming for the treasures. Come if you want. Prove yourself to father." And with that, the elder prince walked off with a fervent smile.

Tbc…


End file.
